


Special

by MelyndaR



Series: The Little Things Trilogy [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck explains to Cat just what sort of "special" she is to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

Beck Oliver looked up from his X-box when his cellphone rang. He answered it. "Beck, here. What do you need, Robbie?"

"Cat needs help at her mom's dad's boss's place. Something about an Elvis guitar and a broken window. Wanna come?"

Beck looked at his video game. He had already completed this game three times. What did he have to lose?

"Sure."

* * *

Beck surveyed the damage in the room in which he stood.  _Oh, man._ And Jade was here besides. This was just great. Before he could move, Cat had thrown herself at him, a whirlwind of tears and red, red hair.

"Shh, hey, we can fix it." He tried to comfort her.

Funny, he'd never noticed how well she fit against him. And her shampoo smelled nice, kind of fruity. Like Cat herself.

"I'll call a window repair man." Robbie offered to the room in general.

* * *

Beck's heart flew to his throat as the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake!" Jade yelled.

"Everybody take cover!" Beck hollered.

Robbie dove under a table ridiculously too small to protect him. Jade grabbed a throw pillow and covered her face with it. Stupid, what good would that do?

Wanting to make sure at least Cat had better protection then that, Beck grabbed Cat and pulled her into a corner, tucking her head down and shielding her with his own body.

It was over in a minute, but the room was trashed worse than before.

* * *

Once the four teens finally got out of Cat's mom's boss's mansion, Jade went straight to her car and left. Robbie, shaken from the earthquake, did the same thing, effectively leaving Beck without a way home.

"I can drive you if you want." Cat offered her services and a silly Cat grin.

"Okay. That'd be great."

* * *

"Do you want to come in for a few minutes?" Beck asked, back at his camper.

"Sure." Cat said, getting out of her car.

She was still smiling. He liked that about her, he realized suddenly. She almost always smiled. Jade hardly ever smiled.

Since when had he started comparing Jade and Cat?

Inside, he asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thanks." They sat on the couch together for a few minutes in silence until Cat said, nervously, "I never thanked you for protecting me during the earthquake."

"No problem."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because you're special."

"So is my brother. He was so special that he got to go to the special place for special people. He gets to stay there for a long time, he's so special."

Beck smiled and chuckled. "Not that kind of special."

"What kind of special, then?"

Beck moved closer. Did he dare? The worst thing she could do was leave.

"This kind." He murmured, kissing her.

"I like that kind of special better."

"Me too."


End file.
